


To Love and to Cherish

by missauburnleaf



Series: Marriage Vows [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Pillow Talk, Sex, Sex Talk, Sexual Frustration, True Love, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missauburnleaf/pseuds/missauburnleaf
Summary: "It was their first time after she had given birth to their son eight weeks ago..." A couple of weeks after the birth of their son, Fíli and Sigrid are finally allowed to have sex. And they talk.





	To Love and to Cherish

**Author's Note:**

> The last part of this series... Actually, I had hoped to be able to finish this series in February, yet my Muse had other ideas.  
> Enjoy!

Fíli watched how the flickering flames painted yellow and orange patterns on Sigrid's sweat-slicked, light golden skin. They had already spent most of the evening with exploring each other's bodies, giving each other pleasure without really coupling. It was their first time after she had given birth to their son eight weeks ago and according to Hilda Bianca and Óin she had properly healed.

To Fíli, she looked more beautiful than ever, her dark golden curls were spilling over her shoulders, her cheeks were flushed pink, her eyelids half-closed in ecstasy, her lips, bruised from kissing and slightly parted while he was lying on his back and she straddling his hips.

"I love you, my Sigrid, I love you so much," he panted, pulling her down for another kiss, moaning when she pressed her enlarged breasts with the erect nipples against his chest, rubbing her wet folds over his sensitive member; it felt so good.

"Love you too," she breathed in between kisses, her hands firmly planted on his shoulders, her nails slightly digging into his skin; this was bliss.

Then she leaned back, raising up on her knees and positioning herself over his fully erect member.

"Make love to me," she said and Fíli didn't need to be told twice, guiding himself inside of her while she lowered her hips, not knowing where to look first, whether he should be watching how his member disappeared into the depths of her body or whether he should be watching the expression on her face as he entered her.

Fíli decided on the latter, like all those months ago on their wedding night. Their _real_ wedding night, not the occasion when he had to claim her body and make her bleed in order to proof that she had been pure and the marriage consummated.

No, their real wedding night had happened after Fíli had handed the blood-stained bedsheet to his uncle and her father, after he had made sure that she was alright and would enjoy what they were doing, cleaning away her blood and his semen from her womanly folds.

"Are you sure you are not too sore?" he had asked her and she had just shaken her head.

"You have been very gentle, my Lord," she had answered and Fíli remembered how her calling him 'my Lord' had made his heart clench.

"Sigrid, you are my wife, we are equal, there's no need for you to call me 'my Lord'... Otherwise, I would have to call you 'my Lady'", he had revealed to her.

Sigrid had frowned. "But my father's counsellors have taught me to address you like that, to show you my respect," she had answered.

Fíli had smiled fondly at her and caressed her hair. "When we are alone in our rooms, it is not necessary for you to be so formal. You don't have to prove anything to me, you taking care of me while I was recovering from my battle wounds, you accepting my proposal was all the respect I needed to get from you", he had reassured her.

Fíli was brought back to the here and now as Sigrid moaned deeply in her throat, closing her eyes and breathing hard as soon as she was seated on his member, taking him in to the hilt; despite her sometimes reserved and cold demeanour, she was very sensual in the bedroom.

And then she started moving. Fíli let out a sound between a sigh and a sob, grabbing her hips and supporting her movements; he knew they wouldn't last long.

"Oh, oh Sigrid," he growled, thrusting into her, harder, faster, his low groans mingling with her breathy moans and then her whole body went rigid while she screamed his name like a mantra as she reached her peak, prompting his own.

And now Fíli understood once again why this pleasure, resulting from the passion shared between Ones, was also called little death; for a moment he believed that he must have died because it could not be possible to experience such a wonderful feeling on Middle Earth.

Sighing contently, Sigrid rested her head on his sweaty chest, her fingers fondling the golden curls he was sprouting there while he tightly wrapped his arms around her; considering their difference in height (only one foot, mind you), it could not be comfortable for her, especially since their bodies were still intimately connected.

"You alright?" he asked his wife, still breathing heavily and with a hoarse voice.

"Never been better!" she answered and started to press soft kisses to his chest.

Fíli smiled smugly to himself; yes, he knew how to please his One... Unlike his brother, obviously; Tauriel's and Kíli's wedding night had been a disaster. Kíli had gotten too drunk to perform, passing out as soon as his head had hit the pillow, only to wake up a couple of hours later, being violently sick so that Tauriel had spent the first day of their honeymoon with tending to a hungover Kíli.

Of course, his little brother had tried to make it up to her the following night only to find out that elves and dwarves didn't seem to be compatible in that way. Or to put it with Kíli's own words: He hadn't been able to enter her.

"I think she's just too tight, Fíli. Or maybe I'm too big? I don't know... You have seen me naked, Fíli. Am I too big?" Kíli had babbled while sipping a pint of ale.

Fíli had just wished that the earth would swallow him wholly to avoid this embarrassing conversation. Yet his little brother had needed his advice, so Fíli had simply cleared his throat, saying, "You are not bigger than me, if I remember correctly. I would guess that she is just too tight... Don't forget that she has been a virgin for over six hundred years. Normally elves mate at the age of one hundred years - if they get married at all that is." Fíli had been glad to put his knowledge about the peoples of Middle Earth to good use.

Kíli, however, had frowned at that. "So, what would you have me do, then?" he had asked.

Instinctively, Fíli had wanted to answer that Kíli should do nothing, that it was alright since he wouldn't mind keeping his innocent little brother the way he was. Yet he had known that Kíli had officially been married and contracts had been signed. So he had responded, "Try to get her as relaxed as possible, give her pleasure before you try to enter her, use your fingers and your tongue."

Kíli had turned bright red while listening carefully to Fíli's advice.

"Tauriel's not alright, though," Sigrid suddenly said as if she was reading his thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Fíli wanted to know though he could guess the answer.

"She and Kíli are having problems with... consummating their marriage," Sigrid confirmed his suspicions.

"Still?" he inquired. To his surprise Sigrid propped herself up, looking into his eyes, scowling.

"You knew about that?" she asked incredulously.

Fíli shrugged. "Of course, he's my little brother. So it's only natural that he would come to me with something like that. Yet I didn't know that they would still have those problems after being married for over a month," he answered, "I explained to Kíli how he could pleasure her otherwise... Did he not heed my advice?"

Sigrid giggled. "Oh, I think he did, according to Tauriel. But despite this and signing those contracts, she says she is not married according to the law of her people because only a real coupling would validate their marriage," she elaborated.

Fíli sighed. "Poor Kíli! He is trying his best, yet it is not enough... And I don't understand why! You have been a virgin on our wedding night and we managed just fine... Do you think that elven bodies are different?" he contemplated.

Sigrid frowned. "I don't know. Of course, I have seen Tauriel naked when we were preparing her for the wedding and from what I saw she doesn't differ from me... except for her body being completely hairless, even _down there_ ," she revealed and Fíli could feel his member stir due to this revelation.

Sigrid raised an eyebrow. "So that arouses you?" she inquired sharply and Fíli blushed. "No..." he lied.

Sigrid giggled again. "Liar! But anyway, Tauriel is devastated, thinking that it must somehow be her fault... that there is something wrong with her..." she said.

Fíli chuckled. "Funny... Kíli's thinking the same. And at first, I thought it might have something to do with him not being able to get hard enough but that isn't the case," he declared.

"Eww, can we please not talk about your brother's erection? It's killing the mood," she remarked.

Fíli couldn't prevent himself from grinning. "What mood?"

Sigrid bit her lower lip and smiled deviously. "The mood for round two!" she breathed before claiming his lips and Fíli noticed that he had completely grown hard again while still being inside of her.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Please let me know what you think... Your input is very much appreciated.


End file.
